Noche de Miedo
by CasitoArroyo - El Chico MLP
Summary: La noche mas bella de todas, será el momento en que el aparecerá. Rating M por si las dudas.


**Hola a todos aquí les traigo un fic mas así que a leerlo xD.**

**Advertencia: este fic puede contener escenas que no son aptas para todo el publico, este fic fue inspirado en la leyenda de zalgo.**

**Noche de miedo**

Era una noche fría y con lluvia en la selva de Rio de janeiro un guacamayo azul comenzaba a despertar en una parte de la selva.

-eh… pero donde estoy- Decía Blu mirando hacia todas partes –como… llegue hasta aquí- se levanto –¿Donde estará perla?- comenzó a volar hacia su nido, miraba por todos lados mientras volaba, la selva se encontraba en un gran silencio, el único sonido que el escuchaba era el de las gotas de agua que chocaban contra las hojas de los arboles.

-Vaya esta es una de las noches más tranquilas que eh visto- se dijo, continuo su vuelo hasta que había llegado a su nido, aterrizo y se asomo un poco por el hueco.

-Perla- intento llamarla pero no hubo respuesta –Perla ¿esta ahí?- tampoco hubo respuesta, preocupado decidió entrar.

El lugar estaba completamente vacio, la atmosfera del lugar era algo aterrador eh incomodo.

-Perla ¿estás aquí?- camino un poco mas -Perla- Dijo en voz baja, un fuerte trueno son eh ilumino todo el interior del hueco mostrando algo que dejo aterrado a Blu.

Vio que en las paredes había letras escritas en una especie de líquido rojo.

_**"Él viene**_

_**El que espera detrás de la pared**_

_**El que espera para acabar con todo**_

_**Todo lo que sabes, todo lo que eres**_

_**El lo destrozará y lo dejará distante.**_

_**Él llamará a la bestia para devorar tu alma**_

_**Él tomará al mundo entero y lo volverá incompleto**_

_**Él viene…"**_

-El viene… ¿pero quién?, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Dónde está Perla?- Tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente pero lo que a él más le importaba era buscar a Perla, salió de su nido en su búsqueda pero al salir vio que algo había cambiado.

El cielo ahora era de un color rojizo, la luna ya no era blanca si no era negra y muy resplandeciente como si fuese alguna especie de eclipse –Tengo que buscarla rápido- diciendo esto comenzó a volar en su búsqueda.

Había pasado un rato y Blu había recorrido gran parte de la selva pero no veía ningún rastro de perla y tampoco de ninguna ave –pero ¿dónde estarán todos?- se pregunto pero de pronto vio algo que le llamo su atención.

Vio que había un tucán parado cerca de un árbol con la vista hacia este, Blu lo reconoció se trataba de Rafael -Rafael- le llamo y aterrizo detrás del, pero este tenía su mirada aun fija en el árbol.

-Rafael me alegro de verte, ¿no has visto a Perla? Y ¿Qué le ocurre a esta noche?- pregunto el pero no hubo respuesta el solo seguita teniendo su mirada al árbol.

-Rafael ¿te encuentras bien?- intento preguntarle pero no le respondió -Rafael- dijo en voz baja, de pronto escucho que hablo pero lo que dijo lo dejo atemorizado.

-El ya viene- dijo en una voz ronca y muy aterradora, comenzó a voltearse y lo que vio Blu le atemorizo mucho mas.

Vio su rostro ensangrentado, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros, y de ellos salían sangre como si estuviese llorando.

-Rafael que… que te ha pasado- dijo Blu shokeado

-El ya viene- dio un paso hacia Blu -El espera esto- se acercaba mas a él.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- dijo dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Ya viene- diciendo esto abrió su pico, Blu vio que de su pico salían una especie de tentáculos.

-Pero qué rayos- Dijo Blu impactado, aquella cosa comenzaba a acercarse más a Blu.

-Aléjate de mí- comenzó a volar huyendo de él.

Volaba a toda prisa sin querer mirar atrás, sin saber si lo perseguía o no, estaba muy confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que está ocurriendo?, esto no puede estar sucediendo-

-Solo espero que Perla este bien, pero ¿dónde estarán?- Pensó por unos momentos hasta que pensó en algún lugar donde podría estar –Ya se iré al club- comenzó a apresurar su vuelo hacia el club.

* * *

Había llegado al lugar, entro, pero vio que no había nadie.

-Hola, se encuentra alguien ¿aquí?- Camino algo nervioso por el lugar.

La música sonaba en el lugar, las luces de efectos estaban activadas, pero nadie se encontraba.

-Perla- Grito –Nico, Pedro, ¿hay alguien aquí?- no había respuesta, de pronto escucho un sonido como si algún objeto metálico se cayese.

-Que fue eso- Miro por donde vino el sonido y vio dos sombras, Blu supo quienes eran y corrió directamente hacia ellos.

-Nico, Pedro uf que bien que los encuentro- dijo animando de verlos –Oigan algo extraño está sucediendo y…- no termino de hablar al ver a los dos más de cerca –No, no puede ser- vio que los rostros de ambos tenían la misma apariencia que había visto en Rafael.

-No puedes detenerlo- Dijeron los dos en seco, Blu comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras ellos se dirigían lentamente hacia él, pero vio que algo les pasaba a ambos.

Sus estómagos comenzaban a abrirse se podía ver como salían dientes de sus bores, se formaba una circular boca y de ellas comenzaban a salir tentáculos.

-Ya viene-

-No aléjense de mi- Blu corrió saliendo del lugar y comenzó a volar rápidamente.

-Que es todo esto, será mejor que vaya a buscar rápido a Perla, espero que este bien- se dirigió hacia el último lugar donde podría estar.

* * *

Aterrizo cerca de la entrada del lugar –Bien el centro de conservación ambiental, espero que este aquí- vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que no lo seria problema entrar, camino hacia la entrada pero antes de entrar vio que comenzaba a llover mas fuerte –ya empieza a llover mas fuerte… pero que- pero las gotas que caían no eran de agua sino que eran gotas de sangre, estaba lloviendo sangre.

Blu miro hacia el silo y vio que aparecían especies de bocas en el cielo de formas espeluznante, puso su vista hacia la ennegrecida luna, vio como seta se abría mostrando alguna especie de ojo, este miraba desde lo lejos a Blu, la bocas comenzaban a hablar diciendo lo mismo –Ya viene, ya viene, ya viene-

-Mejor me apresuro a buscarla- Blu entro al lugar pero se detuvo en el lugar donde se encuentran todas las aves.

Vio a varias aves deambulando en el lugar, tenían la misma apariencia aterradora que había visto antes, uno paso cerca de él, pero pareciese que no lo había percatado.

-Me pregunto si Perla estará escondida en el aviario- Dijo en voz baja – será mejor que vaya caminando-

Comenzó a caminar lentamente y no intentar llamar la atención de las aves, algunas parecían estar susurrando algo que no entendía, otras parecían estar llorando, pasaba cerca de unas pero no se percataban de él.

Camino un poco mas hasta, que un vaso de cristal se cayó, todas las aves comenzaron a gritar fuertemente, todas comenzaba a aparecerles tentáculos de diferentes partes del cuerpo, bocas le salían de sus estómagos.

-Oh mierda- Blu comenzó a correr al aviadero mientras que atrás todas las aves comenzaba a perseguirlo.

Entro al lugar y cerró la puerta, se alejo un poco de la puerta mientras escuchaba como esta era golpeada desde el otro lado.

Miro al árbol más grande que estaba ahí y se dirigió hacia ahí.

Se acerco al hueco que se encontraba ahí, entro y miro por todo el lugar hasta ver que en una esquina se encontraba ahí Perla temblando del miedo.

-¡Perla!-

-Blu- Levanto su mirada –¡Blu!- se levanto y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo.

-Perla ¿está bien?- le pregunto

-tengo miedo- decía ella

-tranquila ya estoy aquí, venga hay que salir de aquí- ella afirmo y salieron del hueco.

-Un momento como saldremos de aquí- dijo Blu, recordando que al otro lado lo estaban buscando.

-Podemos ir por el ducto esta abierto- Perla señalo el ducto.

-Bien entonces vámonos- se dirigieron al ducto pero antes de entrar un sonido los detuvo.

-Que fue eso- se escuchaba que al otro lado de la puerta algunos extraños rugidos y pisadas muy fuertes

-Oh no es el- Dijo Perla atemorizada

-¿Quien?-

-Z-zalgo-

-¿Zalgo?, Quien es…- un tentáculo grande rompió la puerta y se dirigía hacia ellos dos -venga vamonos- comenzaron a huir por el ducto.

corrian a toda prisa,el tentaculo estaba detras de ellos, este los alcanzo y tomo a Perla por la pata y la comenzo a arrastrar, Blu tomo a Perla del ala y la jalo intentando evitar que se llevara a Perla.

-Blu ayudame por favor-

-no te sueltes, resiste-

Las plumas que sujetaba de su ala se soltaron haciendo que el tentaculo se llevara a Perla.

-¡AYUDA!- pedi mientras era arrastrada.

-PERLA- corrio en su ayuda pero otro tentaculo salio de otra rejilla agarrando a Blu y llevandoselo fuera del ducto pudo ver una gigantesca boca mientras que el tentaculo lo llevaba ahi para ser dijerido, esta se abrio mostrando horripilantes dientes afilados.

-z-z-zalgo- dijo Blu, el tentaculo lo lanzo a la boca, Blu grito a todo pulmon, cayo dentro de la boca y esta se cerro de golpe.

* * *

-¡AHHHH!- Blu se levanto de golpe, respirando agitadamente miro por todos lados vio y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su nido -solo fue una pesadilla- se dijo, miro a su lado y vio a Perla a su lado.

-Perla-dijo en voz baja, toco su hombro con su ala, volteo repentinamente mostrando su rostro que tenia la apariencia aterradora que los que habia visto.

-AHHH- grito, perla lo empujo tirandolo y se puso encima de el, abrio su pico y de este comenzaban a salir tentaculos.

-AYUD...- intento pedir ayuda pero perla puso su pico sobre el suyo entrando los tentaculos en su boca.

* * *

-¡AHHHHH!- volvio a despertar de golpe, habi tendo una pesadilla dentro de otra.

-Blu estas bien- volteo a su lado y vio a Perla quien habia despertado por el grito -estas bien- pregunto preocupada.

-si, si solo... fue un horrible sueño es todo- le respondio nervioso -¿tu conoces a zalgo?- ahora el le pregunto.

-zalgo... que es eso- dijo confundida.

-no nada-

-oye podrias ir por el desayuno, me muero de hambre-

-si claro-

salio de su nido y miro todo su alrededo, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, el cielo celeste tan tranquilo, veia algunas aves llevando frutas a sus familiares, Blu se calmo un poco y dio un suspiro.

miro al arbol que estaba al lado y vio a Oscar que se ecntraba ahi, volo haci el arbol y aterrizo cerca de el.

-Oscar-le llamo.

-eh que tal Blu- dijo con tono de alegria.

-oye solo venia a decirte que esta noche no ire con ustedes al club-

-¿por?-

-es una larga historia-

-ok no importa-

-bueno eso era todo, tengo que irme a buscar el desayuno- Blu se dio la vuelta y se preparo para volar pero Oscar le llamo

-Por cierto Blu- el volte y vio que Oscar tenia su mirada fija en el arbol.

-O-Oscar- dijo atemorizo, el respondio con una voz seca.

-EL VIENE- Blu se aterro a lo que habia dicho.

El verdadero terror habia comenzado.

**FIN...¿?**

**Bueno aquí acaba este One-Shot, que les pareció les gusto, no les gusto, mejor me pego un tiro, bueno comenten acepto criticas destructivas y constructivas.**

**adiós y que tengan un buen dia.**


End file.
